<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed Of Roses. by Erwin86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014682">Bed Of Roses.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86'>Erwin86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie solprende Jon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bed Of Roses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I modified and corrected it a bit, I felt something was missing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie wanted to give everything to Jon, from the stars in the sky to the most beautiful corals in the depths of the sea, he loved Jon with all of himself and wanted to do something special for him, but he didn't have much money so he couldn't afford big things, but he would still have did his best.</p>
<p>The guitarist had a plan, all he needed was the few dollars he had, his guitar and some red roses. It was simple for the first two but for the roses it was a bit more complicated, he couldn't buy them, they cost too much but he knew where to find beautiful ones. In the old lady's garden down the street, he only had to go at night, he could ask but the woman was scary and Richie didn't want to be locked up in a cellar, ready to go straight into an oven like the tale of Hansel and Gretel but he was determined to have those roses for Jon.</p>
<p>His heart was in his throat as he crossed the road and looked around, he entered the garden without making a noise, he didn't even want to imagine what that old witch would do to him, what if she turned him to stone?, No he didn't have to think about it. He did a quick job, took the rosesand and started running as fast as possible, got home, collapsed exhausted on the floor, out of breath, when he recovered a little he got up shaking and put the flowers on the table, he now needed a shower and sleep.</p>
<p>When he woke up it was past noon, he was sore from the tiredness of the night but it didn't matter, he would see Jon later. He had decided to pick him up from work and take him for a burger, then he would take him to he house to finish their date, so he had to at least clean up the house a little and arrange the roses.</p>
<p>When he finished fixing everything, it was time to go to Jon, he was more than ready, in the best clothes he had, took one last look in the mirror to see if he had something wrong and left the house. He arrived at the music store where Jon was working just as he walked out the door, welcoming Richie with his thousand watt smile.</p>
<p>"Hi, baby," Richie told him, hugging Jon tightly.</p>
<p>"Hi, I wasn't expecting you here." Jon returned the hug, immersing himself in Richie's scent.</p>
<p>"I wanted to surprise you," Richie said almost timidly.</p>
<p>"I like it" Jon said before kissing him deeply, without glancing at the passersby, the two lovers cared little or nothing about them, if those people bothered, well they could jump forward, look away and go away.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?" Richie asked breaking away from the embrace and taking Jon's hand "I was thinking of going to eat something".</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm a little hungry. Where are we going?" Jon asked cheerfully, damn it was beautiful.</p>
<p>"I wanted to take you to that Italian restaurant where they make the best lasagna with meat sauce in Jersey, but we have to be content with going to the diner a few blocks from here and grabbing a burger with fries and maybe a good piece of berry pie." Richie felt a little sad because he couldn't give more to his Jon.</p>
<p>"It's perfect for us," Jon said before kissing Richie's cheek to reassure him.</p>
<p>"But don't forget to add a huge glass of coke," he said with a wink and a tongue out.</p>
<p>"Let's go," he said laughing at Jon's antics and starting to walk towards their destination.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the family restaurant they settled in a somewhat private corner and ordered their burgers along with a slice of cake and a large glass of coke to share. They ate quietly talking about various things that make them happy, Jon was smiling all the time and Richie was happier than ever, the singer's smile is one of the things Richie fell in love with so much.</p>
<p>Finished their simple but always tasty meal, after paying the bill, they went out into the cool night air, they were already walking towards the guitarist's apartment, without saying anything, once they got home and closed the door, Richie kissed Jon.</p>
<p>"I wanted to show you something," Richie said breaking the kiss and taking Jon's hand to take him to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Jon was speechless, Richie's bed was perfectly tidy with rose petals scattered on white sheets, in this year and a half Richie had never done anything like this.</p>
<p>"Please Jon, sit down" said Richie taking his guitar, the singer settled in the bed taking care not to ruin it and Richie sat on the floor, the guitarist started playing sweet notes, there were no words but the music was enough to convey to Jon the love that Richie felt for him and when he finished playing, Jon threw himself into his arms.</p>
<p>"It was great, I love you so much Richie" Jonny was in tears, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Richie.</p>
<p>"I love you too Jon," Richie said before kissing him with all the love he had. The kiss deepened, leaving the two lovers breathless and warm.</p>
<p>"Make love to me Jon, in this bed of roses," he said kissing his hand.</p>
<p>"Yes, I want to be yours, Richie" Jon told him as he stood up and lay down on the bed, leaving Richie breathless, soon their lips joined again in an intoxicating kiss.</p>
<p>"Richie where did you find these petals?" Jon asked when the kiss ended naturally, he was curious but he suspected he knew.</p>
<p>"In the garden down the street." Richie felt embarrassed and still had some guilt admitting where he got the flowers, but Jon's amused laugh soothed him.</p>
<p>"You are the best boy I could ever have" he said kissing Richie's nose "But you're lucky that woman didn't see you, otherwise you would be a toad now" he said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"For you I would do this and more," he said chuckling too and moving a lock of hair behind Jon's ear.</p>
<p>Jon smiled stroking Richie's face "thank you" he said simply. Jon couldn't wish for more, he loved Richie with every ounce of his being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>